OBJECTIVES: 1. Establish and study cell lines from malignant human tumors and when possible establish lymphoid cell lines and fibroblast cell strains from the same individual. 2. Investigate methods of establishing lymphoid cell lines with T-cell characteristics. 3. Characterize unique cell lines and grow them in sufficient amounts for collaborative genetic, biochemical, immunological, viral, and oncological studies, for use by other scientists, and for storage in a cell bank. 4. Continue studies on the nutritional requirements of human cultured cells. 5. Establish lymphoid cell lines from inbred experimental animals. 6. Establish both normal and abnormal hematopoietic cell lines from patients with various kinds of leukemia and lymphoma. 7. Assays of lymphocyte-tumor cell interactions.